


so far (it's alright)

by giveyourselfatry



Category: The 1975 (Band), The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveyourselfatry/pseuds/giveyourselfatry
Summary: Как хорошо подкатить: "Хорошая футболка, я люблю эту группу".Как лучше подкатить: "Хорошая футболка, я в этой группе".





	

you're cold and I burn, I guess I'll never learn

 

Воспоминания всегда - размытый шум на фоне подсознания, конструктор из абстракций и неясных образов. Ты пытаешься отделить настоящее от придуманного, иллюзии, похороненные под тонкой дымкой, и распадается острыми гранями реальность.  
Концерты, выступления - все смазывается в один взрывающийся резкостью красок водоворот, где новый город, новые люди ничем не отличаются от предыдущих, безумная карусель закругляется в бесконечность. Ты теряешься, и в заметках на смартфоне добавляешь в список дату и город, как напоминание. Точка, за которую можно уцепиться.

  
Но он может точно вспомнить, когда они познакомились, с четкостью кинопленки, где в воспоминаниях-кадрах - жаркий воздух забивается в легкие, и темное небо над головой, теснота палаток на каждом шагу и взбудораженная толпа.  
В воспоминаниях - фестиваль в долине Калифорнии, и чуть нервная улыбка Зака перед выступлением. Перебор гитарных струн и повторение строк, чтобы не сбиться.

  
Джесси замечает его еще днем - мелькнувшая фигура в толпе и спутанные волосы, черная мешковатая майка. Он курил рядом с одним из тентов едва ли не демонстративно, под ярким кругом запрещающего знака. Кивал на чью-то реплику.

  
И в голове - мыслью, будто они уже встречались. Потом - с неясным раздражением - вспоминается, как в статьях через раз сравнивали именно с ними (фотографии рядом, он не читает подписи).

  
Черно-белая стилистика.

  
Лирика.

  
"Музыкальным критикам" было плевать на различия, они поставили их в один ряд и остались довольны собой. Можно написать о том, будто они ненавидят друг друга. Написать об однообразии и скуке. Джесси было всё равно.

  
Джесси лишь хотелось узнать его чуть ближе, чем через печатные буквы в журналах и строчки песен, заглянуть под выхолощенный образ и темные стекла очков.

  
Странное желание под кожей.

  
В его плеере – весь мини-альбом, и кажется, будто слова теперь выжжены внутри, Джесси может напеть любую из песен, говорить цитатами и искать смысл в каждой строчке. Где-то в вещах – футболка с дурацкой надписью, которую он заказал с eBay.

 

_"смешно, ты не мэтти хили"_

  
Он выступает в ней под одобрительные вскрики толпы. Джесси виснет на микрофоне, манерный, эффектный, как драгдива в свете софитов, выдыхает слова, и ничто не важно, кроме одного-единственного взгляда, фантомным прикосновением по коже. Ты можешь вообразить, будто он смотрит, издалека, и каждая песня монологом со сцены. Прочитай меня. Открытая грудная клетка напоказ и обнаженные нервные окончания.  
Все остается позади после нескольких песен.

  
Ощущения расплываются, будто под кайфом, его почти лихорадит от переизбытка адреналина, и кровь стучит в ушах. Джесси уходит со сцены.  
Он вытирает лицо и какое-то время делает глубокие вдохи, чуть больше воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться, Джесси глотает концентрированную духоту. Его хлопают по плечу, и группа расходится по фестивалю, теряясь среди людей.

  
Джесси выходит в фестивальную суматоху. Выступает следующая группа, кто-то протягивает ему сигарету, просит расписаться на чехле телефона или груди. Его закручивает в водовороте из лиц и тел, и вечерний полумрак так быстро сгущается вокруг.

  
Потом Джесси находит его почти случайно (ложь, он специально ищет его в толпе, и об этом не следует задумываться), мгновение рассматривая чужой профиль и волосы. А затем замечает футболку. Чуть потрепанную, с отрезанными рукавами и логотипом на груди, где перевернутый дом светлым контуром бросается в глаза.

  
Он оборачивается и улыбается.

  
Джесси подходит ближе, он говорит:

  
\- Отличная футболка...

  
\- Нравится эта группа?

  
Голос чуть хриплый, с нотками веселья, ты можешь ярко представить неоновые розовые буквы, складывающиеся в слово "Ирония".  
Джесси усмехается.

  
\- Лучше. Я в этой группе.

  
Он кидает взгляд на надпись на футболке Джесси, и переводит на лицо.

  
\- Я - Мэтти Хили, - говорит он.

  
\- Этого следовало ожидать.

  
Джесси пожимает плечами. Мэтти стоит перед ним - с сигаретой между пальцами и взгляд странный, изучающий.  
Он называет свое имя. Мэтти говорит:

  
\- Я знаю.

  
Он протягивает ему сигарету. У Мэтти - тонкое запястье и прядь волос, убранная за ухо. Вокруг затишье, на краю фестиваля, где редко встречаются люди.  
Он почти одного роста с Джесси, курит и смотрит прямо в глаза, задумчиво и выжидающе, и немного пьяно. Мэтти стряхивает пепел под ноги и выдыхает сизый дым.

  
Джесси чувствует себя подростком - неловким, смущенным, который не знает о чем заговорить с красивейшей девочкой параллели. Его девочка старше на три года и пишет пронзительные песни о любви и сексе. Он - мальчик, чьи строки дополняют их в идеально-вывернутый узор. Мальчик, который слишком сильно хочет стать чуть ближе к чужой вселенной, сотканной из холода, философии и марихуаны, темно-синие всполохи растекаются по коже.

  
Это нелепо.

  
Он нелепый - с острыми коленями и рваными джинсами, краской, въевшейся под кожу и яркие губы, обхватывающие фильтр. Мэтти - как тысячи звезд на небосводе. Они могли бы стать новыми Кобейном и Лав, а потом выстрел из дробовика в чью-то голову трагичным финалом.  
Он говорит:

  
\- Пойдем.

  
Он говорит:

  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой.  
И Мэтти выбрасывает окурок и кивает.

  
Джесси ведет его, крепко вцепляясь пальцами в чужое запястье, и кажется, будто его так просто сломать. Хрупкость и тонкая кость. Он не знает, зачем ему Мэтти Хили.

Они сидят в автобусе The 1975, в бардаке и вещах, где только попадется, бутылка вина на двоих и половина пачки сигарет, пепельница неловко балансирует на подлокотнике. Сизый дым клубится в воздухе, и головокружение накатывает волнами. Это почти интимно, полумрак, и смазываются черты лица. Джесси смотрит заворожённо.

  
Мэтти берет в руки гитару. Так проще, когда это может быть их стилем общения - через музыку и чужие слова, перебор струн и рифм, привычный, когда понимаешь на уровне подсознания. На уровне мыслей.

  
Мэтти цепляет паучьими пальцами струны и поднимает взгляд на Джесси. В перебор звуков закладывается мелодия, он говорит:

  
\- Можно?

  
Джесси остается лишь кивнуть.

  
Мэтти откашливается и поет, и каждое слово - как маленькая смерть, вспарывает кожу и обнажает кости. Джесси не смеет отвести взгляд, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

  
"Ты смотришь мне в лицо, будто у тебя сердечный приступ"  
Кажется, он забывает, как дышать.

Все в порядке?

  
Джесси беззвучно повторяет за ним. Он слушает, потому что за конструкциями предложений могильными плитами лежит что-то тяжелое и личное. Вывернутое наизнанку распятое нутро, и можно найти чужое прошлое между строками.

  
Он слушает, потому что Мэтти совсем близко хриплым голосом тянет о самоубийстве и боли.

  
Тебе не всё равно?

  
Он резко обрывает мелодию, складывает руки на гриф. Он - как иллюстрация всех своих песен, идеальная картинка, сотканная из темноты и теплых огней, призрачной хрупкости ключиц. Идеальная картинка чуть помутневшего рассудка, излома бровей, и как много своей души ты можешь вложить в музыку.  
Джесси закуривает и протягивает ему сигарету.

  
Они курят в тишине, сигарета на двоих, и это почти как поцелуй. В мыслях Джесси - обрывки предложений, складывающиеся в песню-ответ. О любви и отчаянии, что могло бы гармонировать. Тоске, скручивающей внутренности.

  
У Мэтти тяжелый взгляд, и растерянность вышита по коже. Он читает, я не знаю, почему спел тебе. Он читает, почему эту песню. Джесси и сам хотел бы узнать.

  
Он откладывает гитару в сторону. Их молчание не кажется неловким, тишина, разделенная на двоих. Неважно, о ком или о чем эти слова, в начале их пути - они так близко.

  
Музыкальные критики упускали одну деталь. С пересечением взглядов, на извечном расстоянии, они писали об одном, пели об одном. Дышали одним, воплощая образы черно-белой палитрой и вязью слов. Слишком похожие, как две стороны одной монеты, он думает, с ними что-то произошло не так.  
Джесси смотрит, стараясь запомнить.  
Джесси думает, что это его одержимость.

  
Он не умеет играть, но Мэтти ждет его ответ в этом странном диалоге. Поэтому Джесси целует его. Алый рот, легкий привкус вина и сигарет, и можно утонуть в переполняющих ощущениях. Мэтти усмехается под губами, скользит по плечам ладонями. Все кажется фальшивым, яркие отсветы фейерверков по лицам и горячие прикосновения, мазком по щекам и шее. Черные дыры расширенных зрачков.  
Мэтти чуть резко дергает за короткие пряди волос на затылке Джесси, прижимается ближе. Застывая в неудобных позах, не решаясь отпустить друг друга, Мэтти почти болезненно выгибает спину.

  
Ты можешь вложить в прикосновения все не произнесенные вслух слова. Поддержку и участие, молчаливое "я понимаю тебя" и лоб ко лбу, когда начинает не хватать воздуха. Джесси не решается открыть глаза.

  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь?

  
Джесси не задумывается.

  
\- Да.

  
Он целует его снова, на этот раз мягче и нежнее, без напора, и это кажется совершенно правильным, тепло под хлопком футболки. Мэтти несильно прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Эксперимент, как проверка на прочность или границы дозволенного, насколько глубоко можно погрузиться в чужую бездну, не потеряв себя.

  
Губами к губам, и это всего лишь продолжение их диалога, вместо шелухи бесполезных слов, прикосновениями на грани воображения. Он споет Мэтти потом, когда соберет себя из окровавленных частей, сейчас ничто не имеет значения, кроме переплетения рук, и Мэтти опускает ладонь напротив его сердца.

  
Их часовая бомба начинает свой отсчет.

Все прерывает стук в дверь. Вакуумная отстранённость рассыпается осколками, и Джесси слышит знакомый голос, едва слышно чертыхается около щеки Мэтти. Он выпрямляется и убирает встрепанные волосы с лица Мэтти, улыбается, покрасневшие губы и затуманенный взгляд.  
Джесси поднимается.

  
\- Кажется, мне пора.

  
\- Ты прав.

  
Мэтти слепо ищет бутылку рядом с собой и делает глоток. Во взгляде снизу вверх - вызов и ожидание, и бездна всматривается темными глазами.  
Джесси уверен, что они еще встретятся. Он выходит из автобуса, сталкиваясь почти нос к носу с Заком, и говорит:

  
\- Мы обсуждали деловые вопросы.

  
Зак не находится с ответом.

Через несколько месяцев они каждую ночь делят сцену в совместном туре.


End file.
